


Miranda Rights

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested Dean, F/M, mention of wincest, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Dean has a special set of kinks





	

The sound of Dean's footsteps echo through the alley. His footsteps and the sound of air rushing in and out of his lungs. Very shortly after he entered the alley though, he could hear the click clack of heals. Woman's heals. Tall stilettos that no human had any right to be able to run in. Then again the person after him was no ordinary woman.

He thought of her. The corset she wore. The tight pencil skirt. The thigh highs. The tall heals. Her dark short hair and how it fell into her face a little. Most of all he could see the grin on her face when she dangled a pair of handcuffs from her finger tips. 

“Your Brother mentioned you liked getting arrested.”

“Yeah...” Dean grinned

“Well it just so happens that I've been given an APB on a male Caucasian suspect. Brown hair, green eyes. Cute little freckles. Bout your height. I'm just dying to bring him in.”

“O-ooh...”

“I'll give you a three minute head start, Winchester.”

The thought of her made his knees a little weak. Made him stumble. Ooh shit.

Her small form slammed into him, pushing him up against the brick. One hand was wrenching his arm behind his back. The other pressing his head against the brick. He swore to god that he was going to get brick burn and christ if that wasn't just the hottest thing. 

Not as hot, he realized as the press of the boning against his back. The feel of the dildo she was wearing pressing against his ass through her skirt. The slide of metal against his wrist as she cuffed him.

“You are under arrest.”

“Ooh Shit.”

“You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions.”

“Jesus Christ!”

“Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.”

“Fuck Jody...”

“You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Might I suggest your brother. I'm sure he would love to be present for my interrogation.”

Dean just whimpered. She put the cuffs on him and finished his rights. With each step back to her home he shivered more. He could still feel the press of her fake cock against his ass and he knew exactly where it was going when they got home. It was the only thing hotter than the metal pressing against his wrists.


End file.
